Dr Speech
by iluvEdo
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has become a mute due to a horrid past so he is bribed to see a speech pathologist, a famous one in fact. Uchiha Sasuke. But what if this doctor never failed a client once? But how you ask? He’s an Uchiha of course. Yaoi, SasuNaru, One-shot


**Title**: _Dr. Speech_

**Summary**: Uzumaki Naruto has become a mute due to a horrid past so he is bribed to see a speech pathologist, a famous one in fact. Uchiha Sasuke. But what if this doctor never failed a client once? But how you ask? He's an Uchiha of course. Yaoi, SasuxNaru, One-shot

**Rating:** M of course…the doctor's office does get steamy :-)

**Pairing:** SasuxNaru of course

**Warning:** Lemon!! Major fluff bunnies! If you are not into boy loving, don't read!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto but hopefully this idea because it's been bugging me to no end and I haven't read a story like it.

**Dr. Speech**

Uchiha Sasuke is the famous speech pathologist in Tokyo and is known for dealing with the most difficult clients with speech impairment. Strangely, after one visit from said Uchiha, the client would have magically gained their voice. How might you say? Well, let's take a visit with college student, Uzumaki Naruto. He is known as Konoha's loudmouth but three years ago, he went under severe depression from his parents' murder and found that the only way to deal with his pain was to become mute. After years of persuasiveness, Naruto agreed to see a speech pathologist just to prove to his friends that they are no use and today is the day he will make that confirmation. The said blonde is currently sitting in the lobby with his so-called supportive friend Ino.

"Naruto, this doctor is the best. I mean look at every client he helped! We can finally get your voice back!" Ino squealed excitedly.

Naruto turned and gave her 'This-is-so-not-going-to-work' look before crossing his arms and watching the clock. Ino sighed contently and stood up to return the written documents. This gave time for Naruto to do a little thinking on this whole situation. He knows nothing about the doctor except his healed clients; he doesn't even know his name!

'_I working with someone and I don't even know his name! Ino won't even tell me…I wonder why.'_

Naruto frowned in displeasure and glanced back up at the clock. He's missing work for this appointment when he can be making some hard-cash. He enjoyed being an editor for the local newspaper, his condition didn't affect his work at all and it paid pretty well in his opinion.

'_I'm wasting my hard earned money on a doctor who can't help me!'_

The blue-eyed blonde leaned back in the chair as Ino came back to take a seat. She had a special glint in her eyes which of course he failed to notice. It's a shame on how oblivious he really is.

……………………………………………………………………..

Uchiha Sasuke carefully closed his high school yearbook and ran his hand through his black locks. His next client was Uzumaki Naruto. His first and only crush. He didn't know what to expect. Did the blonde find himself a lover? Did he forget all about him? Its been so long…five years in fact and he would give anything to make this day last forever BUT his clients only LAST a day…so you would say it's impossible for him to see Naruto after this.

The dark haired man leaned back in his leather chair and gave a long thought on his life. He's currently single, been since high school when he lost his chance to confess to his dobe and he has been very lonely. Yea, he had tons of girls throwing themselves at his feet but he didn't want them. He wanted the one that made him smile and laugh, he wanted his childhood friend.

'_What happened to his voice anyway?_'

The man was curious and of course curiosity killed that cat but he couldn't help it. He had to know even if it meant asking his love-sick secretary and sister in law. He still didn't know why his brother married her. She is so obviously in love with HIM. Sasuke picked up his phone, dialing to the front desk.

"Sakura, could you please come here for a second?"

"Of course, Doctor." She said lustfully.

The said doctor placed his phone down harshfully; He hated that pink-haired woman with a passion. He still will never know why he hired her. She came in a second later with a lollipop in her mouth.

Sakura smiled. "You asked for me?"

Sasuke grunted. "Yea. I need you to tell me about the Uzumaki case."

"Uzumaki? You mean that idiotic blonde from high school?"

The young Uchiha glared. "I didn't ask for your opinion, I asked about the case and if you cannot tell me… then you can leave."

"Fine…" Sakura licked her lollipop slowly. "I heard his parents were murdered three years ago and he saw it. It is said he blamed himself and went into severe depression. Later he just went mute."

"I see…"

"Anything else…doctor?" Sakura said with a wink.

"No. There is _never_ 'anything else' and leave. Oh wait, you can call my brother and act out all your sexual fantasies with him because they are NEVER going to come true with me."

"A girl can dream can't she…?" Sakura slowly walked out the office.

Sasuke smirked to himself, _'That's all she will be doing_' and stood up grabbing his white cloak. _'It's time to meet the dobe and restore that voice of his.'_

……………………………………………………………………..

Naruto continued to watch the clock as it made its way around and around that manufactured circle. His patience was wearing thin and if this doctor didn't hurry up, he was leaving. He didn't care if he was hurting his friends in the process because in the end, he will still be voice-less Naruto.

The blonde pulled out his pad and pen from his back pocket and scribbled his concerns to Ino. The blonde-haired girl laughed and told him to be patient.

'_Patient? I've been sitting here for forty-five minutes almost!'_

Naruto stood up, only to be grabbed by Ino with pleading eyes. He hated pleading eyes but today he could careless. He could careless that he was making a noiseless scene and he could careless about the nurse calling his name. _'Wait…the nurse?'_

Naruto turned to a petite young woman with pale eyes and short black hair. She seemed shy and a bit embarrassed for whatever reason but made sure she kept her feet planted as she flipped through clipboard. She was shaking as she held out her hand.

"A-are you N-Naruto Uz-Uzumaki?" She asked quietly. The blonde nodded and graciously shook her hand.

"Nice t-to m-meet you sir." The blonde nodded again, gratitude shining brightly in his eyes. He didn't need words, his face showed it all.

"P-please f-follow me sir." Naruto followed slowly behind leaving smiling Ino to her own thoughts. _'What is she so happy about?' _

Naruto entered a small office used for clients. It had a small sofa with a mahogany table in the middle, across from it sat a black leather chair. It was lighted by a large window off to the side and next to the window was a large bookcase. It gave off this business feel in other words.

"Sir…the d-doctor w-will be with you s-shortly." Naruto nodded and pointed to the woman for her name. "M-my name is Hinata." Naruto smiled and gestured that that was a nice name. The woman blushed furiously before saying thank you and leaving the blond to '_Dr. Speech.'_

Naruto carefully made his way around the room, taking in the feel. It was kind of comfy in the blonde's opinion. The window overlooked the city and it was beautiful. So beautiful that he didn't notice the doctor come in and take a seat in his leather chair. Sasuke didn't want to scare the man, just get a good look at him. It's been so long since he last seen him and he wanted to adjust. How he longed to see those blue eyes and spiky blonde hair, he would do anything to make this last longer. But that would be _impossible._

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

The blonde turned around, startled and stared in shock at the man before him. _'This can't be the same guy from high school! This can't be the guy I have been crushing over for most of my life! It just can't!'_

Naruto stood agape, speechless literally. This was so embarrassing for him and he came to the conclusion that to avoid any further embarrassment was to walk out the door and go home.

"Dobe, standing there with your mouth open won't help you speak."

Naruto closed his mouth with his last bit of dignity and contemplated on how he should go about his plan. It was hard considering the dark haired man was looking at him expectantly so he turned and looked back out the window. _'Maybe I could jump?'_

Sasuke, on the other hand, was trying to keep his heart from exploding through his chest. Naruto looked so innocent like he remembered; He only wishes the blonde was like that physically. The Uchiha thought back on the blonde's reaction when he first saw him, it wasn't what he expected. He was hoping the blonde would smile and make some kind of contact with him but he received an indecisive stare and agape mouth. Nothing you would consider a great sign.

Sasuke smirked to himself. _'I guess I will have to turn the tables.'_

Naruto stood looking out the window and came to another conclusion that he should be manly about this situation and casually walk out the door. He didn't mind being mute for a few more years, he's pretty happy actually. Naruto gathered his courage and swiftly started to make his way to the door. Sasuke, watching this action went on 'Red Alert' and quickly hopped up, blocking the door. That dobe wasn't going anywhere even if he had to strap him to the couch.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke said coolly. The blonde avoided eye contact and made an attempt for the doorknob. Sasuke still wouldn't move or even budge for that matter. Naruto scowled and crossed his arms before taking out his pad and pen and scribbling his thoughts. He threw the pad at the dark haired man which he caught surprisingly.

"I see…so you want me to move and let you leave?" Naruto nodded, happy that he was being understood. "But why?" The blonde sighed in disappointment and looked at the blank wall.

"Well, you can't leave. My clients always leave _satisfied_." The blonde gave him a confused look before turning his attention to the wall.

"Come and sit. I won't hurt you dobe…I never hurt my clients. As long as you known me, I have never hurt you. So trust me and take a seat." Naruto gave him a strange look before grabbing his pad and taking a seat on the couch.

"Ok Naruto, you have been mute for three years?" Sasuke said flipping through his clipboard. Naruto nodded in response.

"Are you suffering from any other disorders or diseases?" Naruto took his pad and in big letters wrote 'NO'.

Sasuke smirked. "Open your mouth." Naruto gave him the 'What-did-you-just-say?' look and shook his head.

"Open your mouth. We are going to work on some sounds." Naruto hesitantly opened his mouth. "Okay, now I want you to repeat these sounds. _Ahh, Bahh, Cahh. _Practice each one."

The blue-eyed man nodded. "…"

"Open your mouth a bit more and push the air out of your lungs."

Naruto nodded. "…Ah…B-Bah…C-C-ah…"

"Good. Now we are going to do something a bit harder. I want you to repeat the first syllable from the sounds. Okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Sahahsah. Your turn."

"S-s-s-a."

"Not quiet. Make it out as one sound. Try again."

"S-s-ah."

"Almost, put it together. Open your mouth more." The dark haired man stood up and walked over to his client, placing his hand on his chin elevating the blonde's mouth. "Keep your mouth like this." Naruto remained stiff as he felt his face heating up. He was blushing and there was no way to stop it especially when your crush is lingering at your mouth.

Sasuke couldn't help but to stare his client's mouth. The man's lips so delectable and soft that he wanted to feel them, taste them, own them. He allowed his breath to ghostly cover the blonde's lip before moving in closer. Naruto saw this and in panic turned his head to side.

'_I can't kiss him…I'm so inexperienced.'_

Sasuke, who was taken back a little quickly tried to reestablish his mask. He was disappointed that he was so close and just like that it as snatched away from his grasp. Sasuke calmed himself down and took a seat next to blonde. It was just the beginning for him and he had time. He would make time if he had to.

"Ok…try the sound again."

Naruto fought his blush and nodded. "…Saah…"

"Good. Try this one. Sayaysay."

"…S-saay…."

"Good. Try it one more time."

"….Say…"

Sasuke smirked. "See…that wasn't hard dobe." Naruto glared and crossed his arms.

Sasuke chuckled. "I see you are the same as always. Tell me…has anything changed from high school?"

Naruto look thoughtful for a moment before writing his answer on his pad. He handed it over to the so- called 'Dr. Speech' a few minutes later.

"So…you are an editor for the local paper, you brought yourself a dog, and a new car. Interesting. I know you're parents would have been proud…I'm truly sorry for your lost." Naruto visibly stiffened and quickly shook it away. He gestured for Sasuke to talk about his life.

"Well…after high school I went to college of course, I got myself a new house, and started my business. My brother got married to Sakura and I magically hired her as my secretary. Now I need to magically fire her." Naruto smiled.

"So dobe, have you got yourself someone yet?" Naruto looked at him with a confused expression.

"Are you in a relationship?" Naruto was a bit stunned by the question but shook his head 'No._' 'This is so embarrassing, I bet Sasuke is in a relationship_.' Sasuke's heart sped up again, this was great news to him because he could make that blonde dobe his.

"You're not alone dobe. I'm not in a relationship either. I'm waiting for that someone." Naruto nodded as if saying, 'Oh.'

"That someone has finally paid me a visit but I'm afraid they might leave before I am able to tell them how I feel. What do you think I should do Naruto?" Naruto was disappointed that Sasuke was interested in someone but decided to give advice anyway. He picked up his pad and wrote down what Sasuke should do.

Sasuke read the paper. "You think I should _show_ him how I feel in any way possible? Do you think this will work? I mean…how should I do it?" Naruto wrote his response on his pad.

'_Use your mouth.'_

Sasuke smirked at this. "I see…" The dark haired man leaned over to the blonde so their faces were mere centimeters apart. "I guess I will use my mouth."

Naruto's breath hitched once he became fully aware of the situation and before he knew it Sasuke's mouth was on his, tongue asking for entrance. Naruto nervously opened his mouth, allowing the hot organ to slip in his mouth. This was new to the blonde, he never had a kiss like this and man it felt good. So good that Sasuke got a moan out of him as he felt Sasuke taste every part of his mouth.

Sasuke broke the kiss, panting slightly. "Great advice Naruto…I think I will continue to show him how I feel." He kissed the blonde again; slowly pushing him back on the sofa while nipping all along his client's tanned neck. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke hit that sweet spot.

"You like that, don't you?" Sasuke said huskily.

Naruto was in heaven and could only respond with a slight nod. He dreamed of doing this with Sasuke for years and finally that dream was coming true but in his dream, he was more experienced.

'_Damn…why must I be a virgin?'_

Sasuke smiled and continued attacking the blonde's neck as his hands attacked the shirt, unbuttoning it with ease. In no time, the shirt was unbuttoned revealing a toned flat stomach and the Uchiha made sure he explored every part. He allowed his mouth to move down that delicious stomach, kissing till he reached to hem of blonde's pants and back up where he ravished his client's nipples till they were hard. Naruto groaned out in pleasure and pulled Sasuke back to his face. He wanted another kiss; he wanted to taste the Uchiha. The two kissed heatedly, grinding their clothed bodies for more friction before Sasuke pulled away, trying to remove his cloak and shirt.

"Did you…know…you look so cute…right now?" Sasuke panted out. Naruto blushed and covered his face with his arms.

'_Why must he say things like that?!'_

Sasuke smiled and removed the blonde's arms. "Don't be shy…" Naruto blushed more but nodded anyways as he glanced at Sasuke's chest. Nothing could describe how mouth-watering the Uchiha looked. Naruto had the urged to touch all over and did just that. The smooth pale skin felt so good and the heat radiating of their bodies was just unbearable that he was anxious to get the Uchiha lower.

"Naruto…can... I?" Sasuke asked, desperate for permission. Naruto looked into his crush's eyes and found he couldn't say no. His eyes said so many things, neither had the courage to say. Naruto nodded for him to continue.

Sasuke worked on Naruto's pants, pulling them off with no trouble and glanced at his prize beneath those boxers. His heart started to pound faster as he removed them slowly, he was definitely in heaven. Sasuke gently gripped the blonde's member as he licked along the underside and the tip. Naruto moaned as if wanting more contact. Sasuke happily obliged by taking Naruto whole, deep throating. The blonde swore he was dying from pleasure, the heat from Sasuke's mouth felt so good that he could help but to thrust up into the doctor's mouth. Sasuke held the blonde's hips down as he continued to suck and after a few swift tongue movements, Naruto released, filling the man's mouth. Sasuke swallowed the white substance quickly and gave the blonde one last lick on his tip.

'_Shit, that felt so good.'_

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's flushed face. He looked so fuckable like that and Sasuke could help the urge to pound into him like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke quickly removed his pants and boxers, throwing his belt across the floor. He had one thing in mind and that was ravishing the blonde. Sasuke held three fingers to the blonde's mouth for him to suck and he was met with a confused face.

"…Suck…" Sasuke said breathlessly. Naruto obliged and sucked on the fingers, covering them with saliva. Sasuke removed his fingers and allowed them to brush along his client's opening. Naruto stiffened, unsure on why those fingers were down there.

"It's okay…it's going to hurt a bit. But it will feel good, I promise." Naruto nodded and gave him the signal to continue. Sasuke inserted one of his fingers, stretching the man's walls. Naruto whimpered at the intrusion but nudged Sasuke to continue. Sasuke added his second finger, scissoring gently as possible. Finally, Sasuke added his third finger, stretching all the way till he hit the prostate.

"Ahh!"

"Good Naruto. Just like we learned. Let me hear some more sounds."

Sasuke placed his erection at the blonde's entrance and slowly eased himself halfway in. Naruto closed his shut as the pain shot through his whole body, causing tears to fall. It felt as if his insides were being ripped apart.

"Nnngn…"

"Sshh…it will be over shortly. I promise it will feel good."

Sasuke slowly pushed all the way and man, he was dying in pleasure. Naruto was so very tight and hot. He had to use all his willpower from slamming into the blonde especially when his brain was screaming, '_You are the taker of his Virginity!'_ Sasuke looked down to see if it was okay to move and after a few minutes Naruto gave him the signal to move. Sasuke slowly pulled out and went back in, this pace was killing him but he didn't want to hurt him. Sasuke closed his eyes as the heat engulfed his cock once more.

"Faa…er…" Sasuke's eyes shot open as if asking, _'What?'_

"Faass…er…" Naruto moaned out.

"Faster?" Sasuke asked breathlessly. Naruto nodded.

Sasuke pulled out and rammed fully back into Naruto with one quick thrust, hitting the prostate right on the mark.

"Ahhh!"

"That's…right Naruto. Make noises… for me." Sasuke said huskily. Suddenly, his body was screaming for another feeling like that again and without a second thought, slammed back into the blond repeatedly. Naruto grabbed onto his shoulders, moving into the thrusts as well as hanging onto dear life. He didn't know how long this had been happening or if he was doing right but he didn't care. It felt wonderful especially when Sasuke began pumping him. The heat from Sasuke's hands felt too good to be true.

"Sa…sa…"

"Naruto…you can say it….remember...what we learned." Naruto responded by kissing the dark-haired man sloppily on the lips. Sasuke smiled at this action. His dobe was so cute and he wanted his dobe to scream his name when he cumed. Sasuke continued to thrust into the blonde as their sweat mixed together.

"Dnngg…sttoopp..."

'_Don't stop.'_ Sasuke smiled and continued to do fast thrusts until he felt his climax coming on. He was going to have to hold a bit longer, he wanted to hear the dobe say his name, as you know he never failed a client once.

"I…I-I…" Naruto said, panting.

"Come on Naruto…I know you…can…do it."

"I…I...C-com-minng."

"Almost there...Naruto. Say it. Say my name." Sasuke said as he continued to pump the blonde.

"Saaasukkee!!!" Sasuke felt the blonde tightened, before releasing his hot seed among both of their torso. Naruto fell forward, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck. He never felt so good and sedated before. He didn't want it to end. Sasuke did one more thrust before releasing himself into the blonde, his cum spilling over his legs. That climax felt so amazing that he fell forward on top of the blonde before pulling out and giving him a kiss which was gladly returned.

……………………………………………………………………..

Ino glanced at the clock and giggled in delight that Naruto still has not returned. To her that meant, Naruto has made progress with his voice or got screwed by his Oh-so-hot crush, possibly even both.

Ino glanced at the receptionist desk to see a line of clients waiting to be seen by Dr.Uchiha aka Dr. Speech and saw a pink-haired woman explaining that his last appointment should be over momentarily. Ino laughed and glanced back at the clock. _'Keep thinking that forehead girl.'_

……………………………………………………………………..

"Naruto…" The blonde-haired boy looked up from Sasuke's chest. "Thank you." Naruto gave him a confused look.

'_What is he thanking me for?_'

"You see in high school I had strong feelings for you and didn't know whether they were wrong or right and I was afraid you would reject me so on graduation I decided not to say anything and man it was the biggest mistake of my life. Then years later, you come back into my life and actually give me the chance to show you how I feel. I want to thank you for that." Naruto smiled and blushed crimson as he stared at the ceiling.

"Come on; let's get cleaned up before I hear Sakura's mouth. I bet I have a bunch of client's waiting for me."

Naruto nodded and slowly stood up to put his clothes on, Sasuke did so as well. Both of them were sticky, but it was okay in a strange way.

"I guess I didn't get your voice back." Naruto smiled and grabbed his pad and pen, quickly scribbling down a message.

_**Sasuke-**_

_I was happy to show you how I feel too._

_Call me (455)-453-4453_

Sasuke smiled. "I think I will." Naruto smiled and gave the man a hug before whispering into his ear.

"Don't forget Teme." And just like that, Naruto was out of his office leaving him in more shock than before.

Ino quickly got out of her seat as she saw Naruto approaching. She wanted to see if her best friend got his voice back or anything else.

"How was he? Did he live to his standards? Say something!" Ino asked excitedly.

Naruto smiled. "He did in fact and left me very _satisfied._" Ino squealed till she couldn't squeal no more or even form words.

Naruto took out his phone and dialed the doctor's office.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi…I would like to make an appointment for Yamanaka Ino."_

"_With Dr. Speech, sir?"_

"_Of course."_

……………………………………………………………………..

**I hope this was something you all enjoyed and I thank you for reading and if you have time, please review! It means a lot.**

**By the way, when Naruto wrote "Use your mouth" he meant for Sasuke to use words but the doctor took it literally. Heheh**

**Much love, iluvedo**


End file.
